Chakula Plains
Chakula Plains is a location in the Pride Lands. Physical Attributes Chakula Plains is a wide expanse of savanna grass, cut down the middle by a dirt trail. Acacia trees, rocks, and shrubs intermittently dot the landscape. History The Lion Guard "Eye of the Beholder" Chakula Plains is mentioned by Beshte, who rushes up to the Lion Guard with news that Janja has been seen eyeing a herd of zebras grazing at Chakula Plains. The Lion Guard rushes to the rescue, but Janja and his cronies, Cheezi and Chungu, trap them in a ravine before they can reach the plains. Just in time, Ono arrives, and warns the zebras to run. Janja stares after the herd, horrified, and Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to break his team free. The powerful blast sends Janja and his minions flying across the plains, and they immediately scurry off into the Outlands. "Divide and Conquer" Reirei and her pack pursue a group of pangolins through Chakula Plains. “The Zebra Mastermind” After the guard is chasing a dust devil Thurston calls the Lion Guard over and tells them to go after the dust devil. When they leave Thurston begins to brag about how he's the real reason the Lion Guard are so successful. Cheezi and Chungu are near by watching him and plan on taking the zebra to Scar. “Pride Landers Unite!” Hi“The Queen’s Visit” Kiara takes Dhahabu to Chakula Plains as part of her tour of the Pride Lands. "Return to the Pride Lands" Beshte and Imara compete at Chakula Plains to see who is stronger. They push rocks with elephants on them to the finish line. Though Beshte initially has the lead, he forms a severe sunburn on his back and has to stop to jump in a mud pool. This allows Imara to win the event. Appearances in Fanfiction Here are all the fanfictions that this location makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes Chakula Plains, add it to this list. * The Lion Guard: Grieving for Atka * The Lion Guard: Pula's Affection * The Lion Guard: Kiara's Affection * The Lion Guard: Protecting An Aunt * The Lion Guard: Mufasa's Support * The Lion Guard: Nala's Compassion * The Lion Guard: Helping Bupu * The Lion Guard: Saving the King * The Lion Guard: Uru's Support * The Lion Guard: Protecting Azula *The Lion Guard: Defending Ameba *The Lion Guard: Kopa's Support *The Lion Guard: Helping Chama *The Lion Guard: Protecting Mzaha *The Lion Guard: Helping Jelani *The Lion Guard: Sarafina's Support *The Lion Guard: Sarafina's Pride *The Lion Guard: Naanda's Confidence *The Lion Guard: Helping Nyuni *The Lion Guard: Sarabi's Confidence *The Lion Guard: Naanda's Faith *The Lion Guard: Chumvi's Faith *The Lion Guard: Zazu's Confidence *The Lion Guard: Nala's Faith *The Lion Guard: Zazu's Faith *The Lion Guard: Kovu's Love *The Lion Guard: Diku's Love *The Lion Guard: Pula's Pride *The Lion Guard: Pula's Love *The Lion Guard: A Grandaunt's Affection *The Lion Guard: Helping Denahi *The Lion Guard: An Uncle's Affection *The Lion Guard: Kion's Love *The Lion Guard: Ma's Affection *The Lion Guard: Confrontation with Makuu *The Lion Guard: Grandmotherly Affection *The Lion Guard: Defeating Janja *The Lion Guard: Encountering Dara *The Lion Guard: A Close Relationship *The Lion Guard: An Intense Love *The Lion Guard: Offering Affection *The Lion Guard: A Father's Support *The Lion Guard: A Close Friendship *The Lion Guard: Helping Kongwe *The Lion Guard: Helping Pua *The Lion Guard: Protecting Boma *The Lion Guard: A Deep Affection *The Lion Guard: Grandfatherly Confidence *The Lion Guard: Fatherly Fondness *The Lion Guard: A Granduncle's Kindness *The Lion Guard: A Deep Love *The Lion Guard: Grandfatherly Faith *The Lion Guard: An Aunt's Faith *The Lion Guard: Confrontation with Mpishi *The Lion Guard: Saving A Friend *The Lion Guard: A Brother's Fondness *The Lion Guard: Providing Love *The Lion Guard: A Grandmother's Confidence *The Lion Guard: Confrontation with Kenge *The Lion Guard: A Grandfather's Fondness *The Lion Guard: Motherly Faith *The Lion Guard: Finding Love *The Lion Guard: Helping Badili *The Lion Guard: Grandmotherly Kindness *The Lion Guard: Kion’s Sympathy *The Lion Guard: Grandfatherly Kindness *The Lion Guard: Friendly Affection *The Lion Guard: Paternal Kindness *The Lion Guard: Defeating Sumu *The Lion Guard: Maternal Kindness *The Lion Guard: A Strong Kinship *The Lion Guard: Sisterly Affection *The Lion Guard: Helping A Niece *The Lion Guard: A Great Relationship *The Lion Guard: An Enjoyable Time *The Lion Guard: Expressing Affection *The Lion Guard: A Great Bond *The Lion Guard: Providing Kindness *The Lion Guard: Friendly Devotion *The Lion Guard: A Great Attachment *The Lion Guard: Sisterly Fondness *The Lion Guard: Grandmotherly Devotion *The Lion Guard: A Heartwarming Friendship *The Lion Guard: A Close Connection *The Lion Guard: An Affectionate Bond *The Lion Guard: Protecting Kwashi *The Lion Guard: Protecting Ona *The Lion Guard: An Amazing Friendship *The Lion Guard: Defending A Friend *The Lion Guard: Undoubtable Kindness *The Lion Guard: Protecting Masikio *The Lion Guard: A Heartwarming Brotherhood *The Lion Guard: An Intense Resentment *The Lion Guard: Accepting Affection *The Lion Guard: An Everlasting Sisterhood *The Lion Guard: Undoubtable Affection *The Lion Guard: Protecting A Sister *The Lion Guard: A Remarkable Attachment *The Lion Guard: Protecting Rajah *The Lion Guard: Maternal Support *The Lion Guard: Protecting Hathi *The Lion Guard: Jahuni’s Compassion *The Lion Guard: A Niece’s Affection *The Lion Guard: An Everlasting Brotherhood *The Lion Guard: Defeating Mapigano *The Lion Guard: Protecting Anga *The Lion Guard: Protecting Jambo *The Lion Guard: Undeniable Fondness *The Lion Guard: Protecting Kwaheri *The Lion Guard: A Special Closeness *The Lion Guard: Protecting Machufa *The Lion Guard: An Unbreakable Relationship *The Lion Guard: Protecting Kiazi *The Lion Guard: A Deep Friendship *The Lion Guard: A Genuine Friendship *The Lion Guard: A Sincere Connection *The Lion Guard: An Incredible Bond *The Lion Guard: A Perfect Connection *The Lion Guard: A Peaceful Afternoon *The Lion Guard: A Perfect Attachment *The Lion Guard: A Close Brothership *The Lion Guard: An Incredible Relationship *The Lion Guard: A Reliable Sisterhood *The Lion Guard: A Perfect Relationship *The Lion Guard: A Devoted Sisterhood *The Lion Guard: Protecting Binga *The Lion Guard: A Reliable Bond *Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands * The Orphans * The Lion Guard: A New Era Gallery Category:Canon Category:Canon Locations Category:Locations Category:Pride Lands Locations